Lily's Shadow
by Furude
Summary: A 17 year old fox girl steals the ultamate lifeforms heart. Better than it sounds. ShadowXOCC and ScourgeXOCC


Heyy everyone! This is my first fanfic so I really don't know wat to write ^_^ but I hope you like it and I don;t own Any characters except Lily and Fiona! Enjoy

Lilly's P.O.V

"Can anyone tell me what renaissance means? Yes Lilly."

"Renaissance means rebirth."

"Thank you Lilly."

This is me. I'm a 17 year old fox girl with blond fur and blue eyes. My fur is always up in a ponytail with the tips died pink since everyone makes fun of me when it's down. I am the brains of the class. Anytime there is a question asked it's always me who answers it. I am ridiculed and teased by all other people just because I'm smart. The only person who doesn't tease me is Fiona, another 17 year old fox with burgundy fur and purple eyes. She isn't exactly the smartest person you will find but she is the nicest; when she wants to be. We have all of our classes together but one, Math. It isn't her best subject so I tooter her in it.

"Now that we have read about the renaissance turn to page 41 and do questions 1 to 20."

"Hey Lilly can I borrow a pencil and a piece of paper."

"Sure." I said as I handed her the supplies.

Later on close to the end of the class Fiona leaned over to me while the teacher was in the hall.

"Lilly, can you help me with number 16?"

"Ok." As I was going to help her the bell rang.

"O sorry Fiona. Can you manage on your own?"

"Ya I can ask my mom…or I can come to your house tonight?"

"Sure why not. My mom's away for the next 2 weeks so we will have the house to ourselves."

"Great. See you in Gym."

"Right see ya."

Lunch and my next block went by fast enough but then it was Gym. Me and Fiona both love Gym because of all the games that we get too play together but today was different because we had a fitness test. We both hate it since there is no point, Mr. Bee said that he only grades us on showing up and having a positive attitude so why do we need a fitness test? We sat in our rows as usual when Mr. Bee came walking out of the Gym office with a black and crimson hedgehog.

"Who's that?" I asked in awe.

"Dunno."

"Class we have a new student today as you can see. This is Shadow; he is a transfer student and has straight A's so treat him with respect, now for the fitness test. Boys first then girls so men line up. Remember the record for the beep test is 11 so give it your all."

The beep went and Shadow was at the other side of the gym in a flash. He continued this streak for 13 beeps then 14, 15, 16. Mr. Bee had to stop him at 20 or else the girls wouldn't be able to do it; which was fine with us. After Shadow dominated the test I was determined to beat the girl's record today which was 8. The bell went and I found myself on the other side of the gym in just a few seconds. I looked over to Shadow and he was standing in the corner of the gym with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Fiona is known to be the fastest girl in the class but I beat her today and the record. For some reason I wanted to be good enough for Shadow. I then realized that I had developed a secret crush.

After school Fiona and I walked to my house to find out that my door was locked. I looked in my bag fir my keys but couldn't find them.

"Well that's great."

"It's ok Lilly. We can-"

"Hold on, look."

Shadow walked up to a door two houses down and checked his bag but it seemed that he couldn't find something so he looked around but couldn't see us behind my mom's rose bush and pulled out a bright green emerald, mumbled something, then disappeared.

"Did you see that?"

"Ya I saw that…What exactly was that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Wait Lilly."

I approached the door and was about to knock but the door opened and Shadow stood there looking at me. I froze and couldn't say anything; my mouth wouldn't move.

"What do you want?" He said irritably.

"Uh sorry but I uh saw you disappear and was wondering where you went but now I know ha, ha anyway I know that your new at school and don't even know me but uh I was wondering can you please get into my house and unlock the door for me and my friend like you did? If it's not too much trouble I mean."

His stare was as cold as ice, then he looked at my house and said "Chaos Control" before he disappeared I saw that he was holding the emerald again. A moment later my door opened and Fiona screamed so I ran over to my house.

"Uh, thank you Shadow."

"Humph."

"Oh, and my name is Lilly and this is Fiona."

"I didn't ask."

With that he disappeared.

"He's rude." Fiona said.

"Ya…lets go inside."

(The Next day)

"Hey Lilly wait up!"

Fiona came up to me huffing and puffing like she had just run around the world.

"Oh hi Fiona, what's up?"

"Lilly have you heard yet?"

"Heard about what?"

"You know that Shadow kid. He's schooling everyone in everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well not everything but he's actually playing 4 sports at the same time and it's like 5 against 1."

My attention perked up a bit.

"Show me."

Fiona took me to the all weather field on the other side of school and I saw that it was split into 4 different parts. In one part there was soccer, in the other there was rugby, then there was floor hokey and in the last part lacrosse.

"How is that possible?"

"Just watch."

The kids playing soccer were closing in on the open goal but Shadow appeared saved the goal, scored a goal then disappeared to the next game.

"That's amazing!"

"I know. Look at the scores."

Every score had Shadow ahead by 10 or more.

"Not possible."

"But it's right there in front of you."

"Ya but it is unbelievable."

"People are saying that his grades are at a C- and if he doesn't get them to at least a B then he will be kicked out of all sports."

"That's too bad."

"Hey, why don't you tutor him like you are doing for me?"

"What? But he doesn't like me. You saw the way he acted last night."

"I don't think it was necessarily to you, I think that he acts that way to everyone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Ok listen I have a major crush on Shadow and to tutor him would be too awkward."

"You'll be fine. Here's your chance to ask."

Fiona pushed me in a direction and I bumped into Shadow.

"Oh sorry, and hi Shadow. I heard that you are having trouble with school so I was wondering if I could tooter you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I want to help because you look like you really like playing sports and I would hate it if you got kicked off the team."

He thought for a moment.

"Ok, your house, after school."

"Uh ok, do you want to walk together? We have the same class at the end of the day."

He nodded.

"Ok then bye, Shadow"

"Bye…Lilly."

After school we walked to my house and I found out that I forgot my keys again.

"Dam it! I can remember but I can't even remember my own keys."

Shadow was waiting patiently behind me.

"Uh Shadow do you mind unlocking the door again please?"

"Give me your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I did as he said as he pulled out a green emerald and said "Chaos Control". It was like walking into the sun but not being blinded. Everything was so bright and green then we were in my living room.

"What was that?"

"That was Chaos Control?"

"Is that what you used last time?"

He nodded.

"Ok then I will go get us some snacks for when we are studying."

Shadow's P.O.V

Her room was quite normal. Her furniture was beige and her walls were white. She had a couple of little shelves that had pictures and trophies. She must have had at least 50 metals for baseball. The pictures were mostly of her and her mom and that girl she was with yesterday (I guessed that they were really close friends) She poked her head around the corner of the wall she just passed.

"Do you have any allergies, Shadow?"

"No."

"Ok."

She was in the kitchen for a whole half an hour. I was beginning to wonder if we were actually going to study but then she came from the kitchen holding a big platter full of meats, cheese, veggies, fruits and a bunch of other stuff.

"I get really hungry and wasn't sure how much you would eat."

"I don't eat much."

"Ok then let's start studying. What classes are you having trouble with?"

"All of them."

"What do you have for homework?"

"I have math tonight."

"Alright so work on it and when you need help just ask me."

Lilly's P.O.V

You could see a small hint of blush on his face from embarrassment so I just started on my work and he did the same. He asked me for help a couple of times and when I helped him he remembered it very quickly and was able to finish in no time. I touched my hand to my chest were my grandmothers necklace is, I sometimes do that randomly, and it wasn't there.

"Oh my god where is it?"

"What?"

"My grandmother's necklace, I lost it."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a gold locket with a red rupee on the front."

Shadow and I looked around but couldn't find it and then he disappeared, and then repapered holding my locket.

"Where did you find it?"

"I remembered seeing it fall off your neck by the all weather field."

"Thank you so much Shadow."

He helped me put it on.

"Oh and I have something to say."

"I have something to say too."

We both said at the same time…

"Don't tell anyone at school about this. Wait, what?

"Why don't you want me telling anyone?" I said kind of surprised.

"No reason. Why don't you want me to tell?"

"Because being tutored by me is a one way ticket to the bottom of the food chain. I'm as low as you can go when it comes to popularity and I don't want that to happen to you especially since you are a new student."

"Why? You don't seem that bad."

"I'm not. I'm ridiculed because I am smart. People would threaten me to ether give them answers or do their homework, oh which reminds me, Scourge has a 5 page essay on the Industrial revolution due tomorrow and I'm only on the third page so if were done hear I need to work."

"You do homework for Scourge?"

"Ya, if I don't then he will beat me up. He doesn't go easy on girls. Now please go I have a lot of work to do."

He disappeared.

"I'm such an idiot."

Shadow's P.O.V

She is a nice person. A normal girl and she's picked on for being smart. That isn't right, I have to do something.

Lilly's P.O.V

The next day I came to school and went up to Scourge.

"Hears you essay Scourge."

"It took you long enough! This better be A+ material."

"I was rushed so you'll probably only get an A."

"I told you that I wanted an A+ Millie."

"It's Lilly."

"Whatever, the point is that if you don't meet the quota then there will be punishment."

Scourge picked me up by my ponytail sending a jolt of pain throughout my body. I screamed in pain but was dropped when a black and crimson object hit Scourge knocking him over. When I saw him lying limp near the fountain I scurried away to the crowd that formed. Scourge got up but saw nothing.

"Who did that? If you want to fight me then stop hiding coward!"

Shadow appeared in front of Scourge.

"You, I didn't know that you came to this timeline."

Shadow looked at Scourge.

"A man should never harm a woman."

Different timeline, am I missing something?

"Why are you hear, Shadow."

"I don't have to tell you anything. To me you're no better than that faker."

"Fine, let's see if the ultimate life form still is as ultimate as he used to be."

Scourge lunged at Shadow with the intention of knocking him out, but stumbled when Shadow disappeared.

"Dam I forgot that you can use chaos control. But I have a whole stash of anarchy burial in my bag."

I could see that by the expression on Shadow's face, he had no clue what Scourge was talking about and, neither did I for that matter.

"Oh you don't know what anarchy burial is? Then allow me to show you."

Scourge started to glow then turned purple. He looked like a terrifying beast; his eyes turned pitch black and his irises were bright red, his shoes turned purple and the flames on his leather jacket were now blue.

"Don't forget, Shadow the hedgehog, that I concord all of Moibious in just one week. I know your secret; you can't go super without all 7 chaos emeralds so you're at a."

Seven emeralds all of a different colors of the rainbow circled around Shadow.

"What! When did you get all seven?"

"Chaos control has many different uses Scourge, 1, to teleport, 2, to stop time and 3, to make objects appear and disappear."

Shadow started to glow then he turned a golden color but his red stripes remained.

"Hu, super verses super. Interesting, let's fight ultimate super life form."

The whole school was now gathered in the courtyard watching the 2 hedgehogs fight. I was still trying to figure out what all this meant; ultimate life form, chaos emerald, Super form, different timeline?

I am the smartest kid in school and I can't even figure this out. Meanwhile the two hedgehogs were fighting like cats and dogs in the sky. I was watching as a sparkle caught my eye; Scourges backpack was filled with shining emeralds like the ones Shadow has. I went and got the bag then ran out of the crowd to a nearby bush. Nobody noticed me; they were too involved with the fight. I took one of the emeralds out and held it in my hand. It felt hot and smooth, kind of like boiling water. At first I was blinded by its beauty but then I was literally blinded; all of the emeralds in the bag, including the one in my hand, started to shine as bright as the sun. Next thing I knew I was bright yellow with my pink tips still remaining but they were red now and, I WAS HOVERING! I found out how to move so I flew over to Scourge and hit him with all my might. He flew back a couple of meters then looked at me.

"How did you go super?"

"I have no clue. I don't know anything about what's happening right now but I know that this isn't your timeline and that you should leave."

"That's sad even for you Shadow, getting help from a girl."

"Lilly don't interfere." Said Shadow with a worried tone in his voice instead of his usual unfeeling tone.

"But I can help; besides I don't know how to change back."

"Fine just don't get in the."

Shadow was cut off as a red spear hit him in the chest.

"Lilly…Run."

He turned back to normal and fell on the ground passed out.

"Now, Millie lets finish this."

"My name is LILLY!"

I screamed as everything I saw turned red. I felt an enormous power building up inside of me until it was too much to contain so I let it lose.

Shadow's P.O.V

I came to and I realized that Lilly had produced a chaos blast so I quickly got up and teleported everybody in the surrounding area to a safer location. I sat there with a good view of the school as it got destroyed. As all the kids cheered as I transported back to see what happened to Lilly; not very many people can withstand producing a chaos blast especially when it is there first time and they are as weak as Lilly. I Lilly still in the same spot hovering but then she fainted and reverted back to her normal self. I ran and caught her before she hit the pavement.

"Lilly?"

She moaned.

"Shadow I had the weirdest dream. Where am I?"

"It wasn't a Dream."

Her eyes shot open.

"What! So Scourge and you and the other timeline and…Was I flying?"

"Yes but we can't talk hear, it's not safe. Let's go to my house."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?"

Lilly's P.O.V

Shadow lifted up his glove sleeve.

"Joey, bring me and the girl next to me back."

We were suddenly standing in the middle of a metallic room.

"Shadow, what is the meaning of this."

"Sorry general. Scourge is after her, she needs my protection."

"I see. Girl what is your name?"

"Lilly."

"And what are your ties with Scourge?"

"I turned uh I think it was called super and well I don't really know how to explain the rest."

"She used a chaos blast against him sir."  
>"How did she do that?"<p>

"I still need to find out sir."

"You do that Shadow. She will stay at your house."

"Yes Sir."

When Shadow was done he took me to his house.

"So Shadow this is your timeline I guess."

"Yes. I have someone that I would like you to meat so don't get to comfy. You're going to stay with this person."

"I thought that your boss said that I was to stay with you?"

"I have some work to do and when I'm done then you can stay with me."

"Well, what is the person's name?"

"Who's name?"

"The guy I'm supposed to be staying with."

"Fake- I mean Sonic."

"Oh."

He was running around his house frantically like he just put something somewhere but forgot where it was. When he was done with whatever he was doing he teleported me to a little neighborhood surrounded by trees.

"I have to go, he lives in that house there."

"Wait aren't you gonna walk me to the door?"

"I don't exactly get along with Sonic that well."

"Ok…When will I see you again?"

"You'll see me soon. Bye Lilly."

"Bye Shadow."

He disappeared with a flash. I walked up to the door and just as I was about to knock a blue hedgehog with remarkable resemblance to Shadow came up from behind me.

"Hi, who are you? I don't think I have seen you around here before."

"I'm Lilly and you are, Sonic I'm guessing."

"Ya, how did you know?"

"Well I have a lot to explain. Why don't we go inside and we can talk."

"Ok. Just open the door, it's not locked."

"Really, you don't worry about robbers or burglars?"

"What are they?"

"You don't know what a robber is?"

"No idea."

"Oh, well they are people that break into your house and steal stuff."

"We don't have those here."

"Really, you don't?"

"Yup we don't."

"Ok then let's go in."

We went into the house and sat down.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We are in Mobius."

"Mo-bi-ous, never heard of it."

"Ok now I ask a question. If you're not from Mobious then where are you from?"

"I'm from Canada. I think it's in another timeline."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Shadow brought me here. You know who he is right?"

"Yes. That explains a lot." He said with a bitter expression on his face.

"How do you know Shadow?"

"He went to my school."

"Ok why did he bring you hear?"

I told him about Scourge and Shadow and about me going super.

"So that's where he went."

"You know Scourge?"

"Ya he's my evil twin."

"You're evil twin?"

"You see this is Mobius, Scourge lives in an alternate universe called Moibious. Everything in his world is the exact opposite from mine so since I'm nothing but good he is nothing but evil."

"Ok then."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Sonic I know you're in there."

"Oh my god it's Amy."

Sonic looked like he had jus been to hell and back.

"Who's Amy?"

"A love crazed freak. Answer the door and act like I'm not here."

I opened the door and saw a pink hedgehog standing in front of me. She looked about 11 no taller than me.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Lilly."

"Why are you here?" She said sounding agitated.

"Uh Sonic is suppose to be protecting me."

"What?"

"I'm from a different time line, Shadow brought me here because Scourge was after me."

"Oh, ok, as long as you know that Sonic is _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh, uh, ok then. Anyway, I have a crush on someone else."

"Oh really come with me we can talk."

"Uh, hold on a moment."

I looked at Sonic with a questioning look and he nodded hysterically as if saying "get her out of here!"

"Sure why not."

I came out and shut the door behind me.

"I'm Amy Rose by the way."

"Cool name, mine is Lilly, Lilly Cornwell."

"Oh. So what's your crush Lilly?"

"Uh, well I will give you hints and you can guess ok?"

"Ok."

"Looks like Sonic."

"It's Shadow."

"How did you guess?"

"Because I used to date Shadow and I thought that every time I saw him until I dumped him."

"Why did you dump him?"

"Shadow has a very depressing background that he can't overcome. That's why I dumped him; he was just too depressed all the time."

"What is his background, tell me, please?"

"Ok well Shadow was created by a guy named Dr. Jerald Robotnik. He was created with a cure inside of him because Jerald's granddaughter, Maria, had a rare disease that made her bones age faster than her body. Shadow lived on space colony ark with Maria for about 3 months. In those months Shadow fell in love with her but then the government found out about project Shadow, which was him, and was worried that Jerald would use project Shadow for selfish gain so he sent solders to stop the experiments. When they came they placed everyone under arrest except Shadow and Maria. They ran to the escape capsules but only Shadow made it out alive. He saw the girl he loved get shot and die to save him."

"That's so sad. I never knew."

"I know. I tried to be sympathetic but he was just too sad all the time no matter what I did so I dumped him."

Amy took me to the mall where she dragged me on an all out shopping spree then after we went to lunch.

"So you love Sonic?"

"Ah, yes and he loves me back."

"I don't think so but I know a way that can make him."

"You do?"

"Ya and"

I was interrupted by an explosion in the side of the food court. I then saw Scourge fly over to me through the hole that was created.

"I believe we have a fight to finish Lilly."

"You'll have to go through me."

"Oh no it's the love crazed freak to the rescue. You actually remind me a lot of Rosy now that I think about it."

"LOVE CRAZED!"

A giant hammer appeared in Amy's hand as she jumped at Scourge. He dodged it with no problem then knocked her out with one punch.

"Now there will be no more distractions Lilly. I will not have the rep of being beaten by a girl even if she was in super form."

I did the only thing I could think of, run. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to get away from hear.

"You think that you can get away from me? How pathetic you are Lilly."

Scourge hit me as hard as he could in the back of my chest. I fell to ground not able to move sure that I'd broken something. I was in so much pain I could have screamed and probably would have if I could catch my breath but all my thoughts were on one person, Shadow. I kept hoping that he would come for me but my chances got dimmer by the second. Scourge through me up in the air and then he kept me up there by hitting me repeatedly. I was about to pass out when I saw him running beneath me. He didn't know that I was up hear so with my last ounce of strength I took my necklace and dropped it. I didn't know if it would break or if he would catch it but I knew he would know I'm here when he saw it.

I received a hard punch to the head and passed out.

Shadow's P.O.V

I wonder how Lilly is doing.

"Ouch. What the, hey wait this is Lilly's."

I looked up to see her and Scourge. He was hitting her around like a ping pong ball.

I took off my power sub-staining rings and went all out on Scourge. He never saw what hit him but when I hit him I realized that I had hit Lilly too. She was unconscious falling to the ground. I quickly caught her before she hit the cement then took care of Scourge. Even in his super form he was no match for me with my rings off so I finished him off quickly. After I went and got my rings and went to Lilly. She was so badly injured that I wasn't even sure that I should touch her but I knew that I couldn't leave her hear for much longer so I took her to the only place that I knew had the equipment to help her.

Lilly's P.O.V

When I woke up I couldn't remember anything about myself. I got up but couldn't see a thing for the room was pitch black so I called out.

"Hello?"

No answer

I felt around until I found something that felt like a door but it had no handle. I was about to keep looking but then the door slid open. I walked down the long hallway and found an observation deck I walked to the window then looked out to find earth.

"I'm in space?"

"Yes."

I turned to find a black and crimson hedgehog standing behind me then my head started to pound so hard that I had to kneel or else I knew I would have fallen over.

"Lilly!" He said as he ran to my side.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. The sight of you, it hurts."

"Then I'll go." He said bluntly.

"No. I didn't mean it that way, it's just when I saw you I guess it jogged my memories or something like that. Did you call me Lilly?"

"Yes, that's your name isn't it?"

"I don't know I can't remember."

I kept my eyes shut afraid of the pain that I might get if I looked at him again.

"You have _amnesia."_

_"What?"_

_"You've got amnesia. You don't remember anything before waking up right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well maybe if I give you another healing unit then."_

_"Shadow…"_

_"What?"_

_"Your name is Shadow right?"_

_"Yes. What else can you remember? Wait this might help."_

_He gave me a necklace._

_"You told me that this was your grammas."_

_"It's very pretty but I don't remember anything?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, tell me some stuff about me and where I am and everything."_

_"Well you are on space colony ark."_

_"Wait space colony, isn't that were Maria lived?"_

_"How do you know about Maria?"_

_"I don't know I'm just remembering things." _

_"Anyway, you were attacked by a hedgehog named Scourge. Sonic was supposed to protect you but he didn't."_

_"I'll deal with him later." He said under his breath._

"I remember someone telling me something important about you. Uh what was it?"

"Don't rush it, your memories will retune in time."

"You were created not born. You are the ultimate life form and you loved, uh never mind.

A tear fell on my lap.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"I remember everything about you but I can't remember anything about me. I'm crying because your past is so sad."

Shadow's P.O.V

What can I do for her? I can't tell her that everything is going to be alright.

"Please tell me more about my life." She said trying to look like she was fine, but I could see the truth; it was as plain as the nose on her face. I told her everything that I knew about her but it didn't help. Every time I asked her if she remembered anything she gave me the same answer, no.

Lilly's P.O.V

"Shadow, I think I know why I remember more about you than me."

"And that is?"

"Since I have lost my memories I have had a strong feeling for you. I wasn't sure what feeling it was until now."

He stared at me with an expression that I couldn't read.

"The feeling is…Is"

I couldn't finish my sentence; I was scared of the answer he would give me in reply. He turned to look out the window to the stars.

"Shadow, are you ok?"

I walked up to him and gave him a huge around the waist. He instantly reacted and turned so we where face to face. I saw a deep longing in his eyes but couldn't guess what it was for.

"I love you Lilly."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"I love you too Shadow."

We stayed together on the ark. Shadow would tell me all about the other timeline and my friends and how I tutored him; He went into detail on that part. I would sit there listening contently. Then it became night I think, it is very hard to tell day from night when you're in space.

"Are you hungry Lilly?"

"I'm only a little."

He disappeared and then reappeared.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Uh, I can't decide you pick."

Then he disappeared again. He was gone for a whole half an hour then he reappeared holding a food plate like the one I made him when he came over to study, I think.

"How's this?"

"Perfect!"

We ate every single bit. Shadow hardly touched the food.

"If you didn't like it then why didn't you get something that you did like? That's why I said you pick."

"I like it I just don't have to eat it."

"What?"

"I feed off chaos energy, not food."

"Then why did you eat at my house? You did eat at my house right? Or am I remembering wrong?"

"No you're right and I said that I didn't have to eat, not that I can't."

"Oh."

After dinner we went and got ready for bed. I didn't think that there were any medium sized girl pj's on the arc so I wore the clothes I wore since I came to this timeline even though they were disgustingly dirty and covered in dry blood. I came to the room that I woke up in and saw Shadow standing there looking me over.

"That isn't very comfy."

"Ya but I don't have any other clothes."

He then opened a hidden door which contained lots of clothes which where all my size. I got dressed and crawled into bed. Shadow walked to the other side of the room where a little bed was on the floor.

"Why not sleep with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I will not sleep with you because I will go much further than just sleeping."

"I trust you."

"Bad answer."

He was on top of me in seconds. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I started to kiss him.

"No…Further…Than…This." I said between each kiss.

He responded with more of all I let him do which awoken some deep wants inside me. I started to break my own rules and go further so he stopped. Even though I knew he wanted to continue he was respecting my wishes.

"I thought that you didn't want to go further?"

"I don't. I don't know why I did that; maybe you should sleep over there." I said trying to cover up the truth.

"Ok."

It seemed like he fell asleep instantly but I on the other hand I just laid there facing the ceiling punishing myself for what I did.

Fiona's P.O.V

I haven't seen Lilly or Shadow since yesterday and I'm starting to get worried.

"Fiona do you know the answer?"

"Do I know the answer to what?"

"Do you know that answer to the question."

"Which question are we on?"

Everybody started giggling.

"We are on question number 12."

"I didn't get that one."

When Lilly isn't hear I always get off track but this time it was worse. I was off track thinking about _her_ constantly and never got any work done. While I was worrying about Lilly a paper ball landed on my desk. I opened it and read "meet me after class by the base ball diamonds it shouldn't be much of a problem since your known for your speed."

I looked around to see who through the paper and to my surprise it was Scourge. I gave him a disapproving look and turned around.

After class I walked out of the door and bumped into Scourge who was waiting right there for me.

"Hey Fi, are you that much of a goody too shoes that you can't even skip 1 class to meet me somewhere?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact."

I flicked my hair and started to walk the other way. He ran in front of me.

"What's your problem? Shadow took Lilly to the other timeline not me besides she was making you too, well, good."

"What other timeline? Are you talking about Mobius?"

"I don't know. I might tell you if you'll be my girl."

"There is no way in hell that I would ever date you again Scourge."

"Oh well. I guess that you'll have to keep daydreaming about Lilly because there isn't a chance that you'll ever see her again without me."

"So if I be your girl you will take me too Lilly?"

"I don't know you'll have to find out."

"Ok fine I'll be your girl."

"On second thought maybe not because who knows if you're just acting like you love me."

I kissed him on the lips. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What? That is what couples do right?"

He just nodded with the same expression.

"Have you never been kissed before?"

He shook his head left to right.

"Not even by your family?"

He repeated the same motion then I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the field then started to run with him. He snapped out of his trance and started to run faster. He kept on getting faster and faster to the point where I couldn't keep up.

"Scourge hold on. I can't run that fast."

He then picked me up and continued on with his speed.

"Now you don't need to be as fast."

He kept on accelerating every second. I looked up at his face and saw an expression that I have never seen before. It was kindness, for the first time in who knows how long Scourge was being nice to someone. Then I got the best idea ever; I would turn Scourge good, use him to get Lilly back then ditch him again. It may take a while but I think I can pull it off. I snuggled up to his chest and shut my eyes.

Later I woke up in my room. I got up and got a drink of water then looked at the clock; it was 2:30 in the morning! I thought that I just had a weird dream about Scourge until I saw him sleeping on my couch. I walked over and just stared. I have never seen him look so peaceful or venerable. He kinda looked like he was actually normal for once then his eyes shot open. I stared at him and he stared right back, I smiled.

"Go back to sleep. I was just getting some water."

I walked back to my room and fell back asleep forgetting all about the water.

Scourge's P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling for quite a while just wondering if I should go sleep in a tree like usual or stay here. She did say that I could sleep here and this is much more comfortable than a tree. What am I saying! I will stay if I want to stay; I conquered a whole planet in less than a week! I can do anything I want. With that last thought I fell back to sleep.

Fiona's P.O.V

When I woke up the first thing I thought of was last night. I got out of bed and almost ran to my living room but when I got there he wasn't on the couch. I looked all around but Scourge wasn't anywhere to be found so I decided to go for my morning walk; I do that on the weekends. When I got back to the house I realized that I forgot to lock my door and that I was robbed! I looked everywhere for my solid gold necklace that Lilly gave me for my birthday but it was nowhere. I was so consumed with despair that my world started spinning so I had to sit on the ground or else I would have fallen over. I started to cry but wasn't just crying about the necklace but about everything. It was all gone; my TV, my cell phone, my photographs and my mom's entire jewelry collection was gone too. I got up and went to my bed and cried. After what felt like hours I heard a voice in my living room.

"Fi, are you home?"

I got up and hobbled to the living room trying to cover up that I was crying but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"I like what you've done with the place it's emptier. Hey what's wrong with you?"

"I've been robbed Scourge in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, well that would explains how you don't have anything anymore."

"You're such a jerk, to think that I almost liked you!"

I went to my room.

Scourge's P.O.V

Man is she ever upset and did she say that she almost liked me? So that was all just a lie well I'll deal with that later right now I have a job to do; even if it is really out of character. I ran out of Fiona's house to the forest then changed into my super form then went back in time to the beginning of the day. I sat in a nearby tree waiting for when Fiona's house gets robbed. I saw her leave the house for her walk and then almost right after she left I saw 4 raccoons go in her house and come out with boxes, bags and suitcases probably contain the stolen stuff. I decided that I would follow them instead of stopping them right there because then I could return her stuff and look like a hero. I followed them all the way to downtown were they finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse. I saved them the trouble and showed myself in.

"What gives you the right to take other peoples stuff? Well I'm one to talk, stealing is my specialty."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

After that comment we started to fight. The fight was over before it even started. I was actually embarrassed that I had to fight such week opponents. After I was done with them I waited until it was 2:00 then teleported her stuff to her living room and put it back the best that I could. I waited until that time because that was precisely the time that she went to her room crying so if I take her stuff back right when I left it will make the fight all better.

Fiona's P.O.V

He is such a jerk I don't even want to use him anymore. I don't want anything to do with him. As I was sulking I heard a noise from the living room.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Ok one more picture and."

"Scourge if your still hear then you're dead! AHHHHHH! What? How? Why?"

I realized that I was still in my super form so I reverted back but forgetting the energy drain that came with it, collapsed.

"Scourge, are you ok?"

"Ya I'm…fine." I tried to get up but fell again, this time Fiona caught me.

"You need to lie down, here."

She laid me on the couch.

"Why are you…being so nice to me? You just said…that I was a jerk."

"I didn't mean it. I was mad and you just happened to be the only person to take my anger out on. I usually do that to Lilly all the time and she doesn't care."

I tried to say something but she put a finger on my lips.

"Sh. You're too worn out. Go to sleep."

For some reason when she said that I passed out instantly like I needed her permission.

Fiona's P.O.V

Again I was caught just staring at him as he slept. There was something about it that I liked. If I could make him like that when he is awake then that would be perfect. I felt his head and he was burning up so I went and got him a cold cloth. When I came back I noticed a large blood stain on his jacket so I put the cloth on his head and went and got my medical kit. I took his jacket off to see a huge cut. I noticed that he was ripped! Like really masculine I couldn't stop myself from touching his 6 pack. It was rock hard then I remembered the cut so I cleaned it and bandaged it up. I went and put his jacket in the wash because the arm was covered in blood. I carefully followed the instructions on the label so that it wouldn't shrink because then I would really know pain. I went and sat on my lazy boy watching him. I changed his cloth every few minutes but after about a half an hour I fell asleep.

Scourge's P.O.V

When I woke up I could barley move, even though I rested all night I was still drained from my super form. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my jacket and that I had a cloth on my head. Then I smelled something that smell so delicious I thought that I might drool. I tried to turn my head to see what the smell was but only saw Fiona busy at work in the kitchen so I just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

Fiona's P.O.V

He will love this breakfast and it should give him lots of energy; eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and lots of fruit. I debated on making him and omelet too but I didn't know how hungry he would be. When everything was done I walked into the living room with his plate to see that he was already awake.

"Oh good morning, I didn't know that you were awake. Hear I made you something."

It looked like he had to use every ounce of his strength to get up but he managed. I pulled the coffee table up to him and put the plate on it for him.

"Thank you."

I have never been more surprised in my life and I couldn't keep it off my face. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What?"

"I have never heard you say thank you to anyone ever before."

"Ya so, I have never gone to get someone's stuff that has been stolen before either and you weren't surprised about that."

"Well thank you is something a nice person would say and you're not exactly the nicest person although I think you might be turning into one."  
>"Hell no! By the way, where is my jacket?"<p>

"Your jacket is in the wash because it was covered in blood. You don't notice the cut on your arm?"

He took the bandage off and nothing was there.

"It was huge, from your shoulder to you wrist."

"I don't take as long as you weaklings do to heal."

"There you go, back to being a jerk again! WHY ARE YOU SO-SO-SO EVIL?"

I was so mad that I couldn't be around him or I knew that I would have munched him so I ran out the front door. The minute I got outside someone grabbed me and stuffed me in a bag. I tried to scream but they already covered my mouth.

Scourge's P.O.V

Why am I so evil? Why am I so evil? Come to think of it I have been evil all my life. I have always felt so free and now I see that I was trapped in that illusion but now Fiona has helped me to see that I can be whoever I want to be. I have to go find her now before she gets hurt. I got up but realized that I was still drained so I had to kneel or I would have fallen. I crawled to the corner where I kept my bag full of anarchy burial but it wasn't there. All that I could find was one emerald so I absorbed all the power that it would give me; it wasn't much but it was enough to allow me to stand up. Forgetting all about my jacket I went out of the house and looked around Vancouver but couldn't find her anywhere so I decided to go back to her house. When I got back I saw a note on the door.

Dear: Green hedgehog

We have your girlfriend and if you don't bring the stuff that my little brothers group stole yesterday then I assure you that she will pay the price. We are at the abandoned warehouse that you went to yesterday and don't even think of calling the cops or else you will never see your girlfriend again.

I ripped the note in half and ran to the warehouse. I got there and took care of the guards at the door then ran inside.

"Well that took longer than I thought. With the rep that I have heard about you I thought that you would have been here way faster.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

One of the raccoons went and whispered in the leader's ear.

"Oh well that's fortunate."

He looked at me with a smug grin.

"It seems like you're not at 100% green hedgehog."

He knew that I was weak so my mind began to race on ways to beat him. Then it came to me; I have found out that I can be nice instead of evil but who said that I couldn't let my evil side lose on my enemies. I would go all out on them just like there brother yesterday. When I go all out something happens so that I really don't know what I'm doing I just fight. I charged then the leader pulled a rope and a bag fell right over top of him. He then pulled out a weapon that I only have seen Shadow use; I think it was called a gun?

"One more step and I pull the trigger."

I didn't take a step, but I did spin dash right into him and grabbed the gun.

"I didn't take a step so I did listen."

"You are such a smart ass."

"Thank you know get Fiona out of the bag."

I was using all my strength to even lift my arm because that spin dash almost drained me completely but I wasn't going to collapse and let Fiona down. He untied the bag and untied Fiona.

"Come hear Fiona and you go and get me my bag full of anarchy burial."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's the bag full of shiny emeralds. Hurry up!"

The animal ran at full tilt and brought back my bag. I absorbed the emeralds powers and got to full strength; I didn't go super because I knew that it scared Fiona then I ran us both home.

Fiona's P.O.V

"You came for me?"

"Of course I did."

There was something different about him. The look in his eyes was different; he looked like he was at some kind of peace or something like that.

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have changed in the short time that I was gone."

"I just finally noticed that I could be who ever I wanted to be."

"And that person would be?"

"Not evil…to you."

He said with a sweet smile. I grabbed him into a big hug. I could have strangled him to death I was so happy. All the work trying to make him good paid off and now he was my good hedgehog. He stayed at my house that night on the couch again and then we went to school the next day. I wasn't worried until we got there because that was when I noticed everyone watching us. All we were doing was holding hands and everybody in the courtyard was staring. Scourge didn't seem to notice.

"Scourge, everybody's looking."

He stopped and turned around; we were at the door.

"What are you all looking at?"

Everybody went back to their lives.

"Is that better?"

"That is way better."

He put his arm around my shoulder and I cuddled up to him.

For the rest of the day people continued to look until Scourge did the thing he dose to change his eye black with red irises then they didn't even bother with us; which was fine with me until that went on for a week. On Sunday I confronted him.

"Scourge, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Fi."

"Can we go to Mobius?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to go because I'm starting to miss Lilly more now for some reason."

I gave him my puppy dog look that he couldn't resist. He rolled his eyes then said.

"Fine I will take you but I have to go super in order to take you there. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes I'm fine with that. I will go and get your bag."

I skipped off down the hall to my room; that is where he sleeps now ;)

Scourge's P.O.V

When I teleport her to Mobius I will have a huge fight on my hands unless I find Lilly quickly and bring her back then I can avoid G.U.N, Shadow and Sonic. While I was planning my strategy she came skipping down the hall with my bag. I had to smile for she looked like a little 5 year old girl.

"Here's your bag Scourge."

"Thank you Fi."

I started to absorb the emeralds power and then I went super. I always love it when I go super because of the power rushing through my veins. I looked at Fiona and she was standing in terror.

"It's still me."

"I know I just have to keep thinking that and I will be fine. She grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm ready."

"Ok. Whatever you do don't let go."

I hugged her and then teleported us

Lilly's P.O.V

Being with Shadow has been the best time of my life. For the past two weeks we have spent every moment together but my memory hasn't been cooperating so I still am no different from two weeks ago when I first woke up in the ark. Ever since then it's been dinner's, movie's and I even got Shadow to hang out with Sonic and Amy; Amy helped with controlling Sonic and I did the same with Shadow. Today it was just a walk in the park. I found out that Shadows emo act was just a cover up for his nice side. He was still depressed about Maria but didn't show it around me which I liked.

"I haven't asked you in a while Lilly but have you remembered anything about your past?"

"I haven't remembered anything except the stuff I have told you already."

I waited patiently for him to answer but he was in another world.

"Shadow what's wrong."

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Scourge is."

I instinctively went behind him; I did that a lot when Eggman's robots attacked then he appeared in front of us with another girl.

"Hello Shadow it's been too long."

"Likewise Scourge."

"Honey remember how were only here for Lilly."

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER, IS TAKING HER MEMORIE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"You did what? Scourge what happened?"

"Before when I was uh beating her up I guess that I hit her too hard.

"But that was before you showed me that I could be good."

He took a step towards me.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I heard a long time ago that if you hit a person who has amnesia on the head hard enough they will remember everything so maybe…"

"Scourge no!"

"It was just a thought. We don't have to sorry I even brought it up, it was stupid."

Shadow's P.O.V

Did he just say sorry to Lilly? No that's not possible he's faking it. He trying to trick us and hurt Lilly again but I won't let that happen.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Prepare to fight Scourge."

"Ok Shadow if you want to."

"Fight in your normal form."

"Uh sure why not Shadow."

"You can't use anything but one emerald and same goes for me."

"Fine let's fight hedgehog."

I reverted back but kept the emerald as a power supply so I didn't collapse.

Lilly's P.O.V

"Shadow why."

"Lilly he's deceiving us."

"No please Shadow. Don't do this."

"I'm Sorry Lilly but I won't give him the chance to hurt you again."

With that he jumped at Scourge.

Fiona's P.O.V

She lost her memories so that means that she doesn't remember me? No that's not possible no one could ever forget me. I went over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly so your with Shadow now hu?"

"Uh yes I am. Do I know you?"

"It's me, Fiona, BFFL. We have known each other since the second grade."

"Oh I'm sorry I lost my memories. What did you say we were again?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My Scourge beat her up so much that she doesn't even remember me.

"Uh hello are you listening?"

"Yes I'm listening I was just thinking Lilly. We are best friends."

"Oh ok then and, did you say that you were with Scourge?"

"Yes I did."

"The person who beat me up so much that I forgot everything?"

She was starting to get aggravated. I could see the anger on her face.

"Uh…yes."

"YOU WENT AND DATED THE GUY WHO MADE ME FORGET MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! A TRUE FRIEND WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM LET ALONE DATE HIM!"

The boys stopped fighting for a second and looked at us with a surprised look. I stared at them with a questioning look so Lilly turned towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

They went back to their fight and Lilly turned back to face me.

"I know you are mad but I was just planning on using him to find you but then he changed and I fell. I'm sorry Lilly."

She calmed down instantly.

"Its ok, love is a funny thing. It can sneak up on you when you least expect it."

She looked at Shadow then me again.

"Thank you Lilly."

Scourge's P.O.V

I have never seen this side of Shadow before. It was like he wasn't even fighting but was more like he was randomly shooting hoping to hit me. I was more concerned on keeping him away from Fiona than winning the battle because if I got even a little close to Fiona then he would surly blast her away so I just kept on avoiding him.

"STOP RUNNING!"

"I don't want to fight you Shadow don't you get that?"

"Yes you do you want to fight and kill everyone!"

"Not anymore. WHY can't you see that?"

He stopped for a moment and I thought that I had finally gotten through to him but then he yelled.

"STOP LYING!"

Shadow then shot a chaos spear at me, the biggest I have ever seen but I dodged it. I didn't realize that Fiona was right behind me even though my main objective was to stay away from her.

"Fiona!"

Fiona's P.O.V

I turned and saw a glowing light coming towards me that looked like it was as big as the sun. Right before it hit me Lilly jumped in between me and the blast. When the blast hit it sent her flying back into me. Miraculously it didn't affect me but it affected Lilly a lot. I slowly and carefully got out from under her then noticed that I was covered in her blood; she was bleeding uncontrollably. Shadow was by her side as soon as I got out from under her.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"Shadow she has to be taken to a hospital."

"No I know where she has to go."

Shadow started to glow then turned golden yellow. The next thing I knew I was looking out a window at the earth.

"Were in space?"

"Ya I guess so."

"Well, where is Shadow?"

"Over there with Lilly."

I turned around and Lilly was on a bed with Shadow sitting next to her. I went over to Shadow.

"You're here finally."

"What?"

"It has been a half an hour since we left earth for me but it probably felt like seconds to you right?"

"Ya it did."

"You probably hit a time warp."

I looked at Lilly.

"How is she?"

"She will live thank goodness. It's my fault that she is like this. I couldn't accept the truth about Scourge and now the woman I love is in critical condition again all because of me."

Shadow's P.O.V

I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. You never meant for her to get hurt like I never meant for her to lose her memories but it happened and there is nothing that we can do about it so we just have to move on. You gave her that pill and almost all of the bleeding has stopped so you can't be too hard on yourself."

I looked at Scourge.

"Thank you."

"No problem now I may be good but I don't go for this mushy stuff unless it's with Fiona. In the mean time while Lilly is out do you want to finish the fight?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure because we could take this outside so no one else gets hurt?"

"I'm fine. I believe that you have truly changed because I know that the old you would never comfort anyone before."

Lilly's P.O.V

My whole body ached and every time I tried to move even the slightest bit I would feel the pain everywhere. I tried the open my eyes to reassure Shadow but I felt like someone sewed them together so I decided to stop trying and just listen.

"How could I have been so reckless?"

I felt a warm hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry Lilly."

"We already went through this Shadow it's wasn't your fault."

I wanted to say "She's right Shadow it's not your fault, I was the one who jumped in front of the blast." But my lips were just as painful to move as the rest of my body. After sitting for what felt like hours listening to nothing but silence I decided to let myself fall asleep.

When I woke up I opened my eyes and started to get up but stopped because of the jolt of pain down my spine. When it passed I hauled myself into a sitting position and looked around but didn't see anyone. I was about to get up and go explore until Scourge appeared in front of me with Fiona. She turned and saw me.

"Lilly you're awake!"

She ran up to me and grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Fiona-Stop-Please-You're-Crushing-Me."

She let go.

"O sorry. I'm just so happy that you're ok."

"Thanks."

I turned towards Scourge who was playing with him zipper.

"And Scourge, I forgive you."

"What?"

"Right before Shadow and you fought on Mobius you said you're sorry about making me lose my memories so I forgive you."

"Oh I remember now, thanks."

I looked back at Fiona.

"Where is Shadow?"

"Well uh…"

She looked at Scourge so he answered.

"He's in the room down the hall but you probably don't want to bug him right now."

"Why?"

"Well, even though we told him that it wasn't his fault about your condition, he took it…really hard."

"I know that he blamed himself. I could hear you guys talking but I didn't hear about that."

"You heard us?"

"Ya I heard you. I was awake but to week to move or open my eyes. All I heard was when Scourge went all "big brother" on Shadow then I fell asleep."

I could have sworn that I saw Scourge blush but didn't make a big deal because I didn't want to give him another reason to hurt me.

"Where did you say he was again?"

"Down the hall and it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you."

I started to get up and go for the hall but as soon as I got up I felt weak and fell. Before I hit the ground I felt strong arms catch me. Expecting Scourge I turned around to thank him but instead I came face to face with Shadow.

"Lilly what are you doing you should be resting?"

"I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? Why?

"I heard how hard you were being on yourself when we first got here and was…worried."

"You…Heard?"

"Ya I already explained it to them. I was awake but to week to move or even open my eyes so I just listened."

"Oh, well don't worry about me just focus on yourself."

"But…You…I'm here for you Shadow."

"Don't you get It! I don't want you to care!"

"W-What do you mean?"

Shadow's P.V.O

I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"No I didn't mean it that way I just am very worried about you so please just focus on getting better."

I carried her to a room down the hall that I knew had the most comfy bed in the whole ark and laid her there. I then gave her a kiss on the lips and turned to leave but stopped when I heard her cringe.

Lilly's P.O.V

My head was pounding just like when I first saw Shadow 2 weeks ago but this time it was worse. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts but I did hear Shadow calling my name. I opened my eyes a little and saw him right next to me then all of a sudden the pain stopped all my pain; the pain from the chaos blast and the pain from my headache.

"Lilly? Lilly, are you ok."

"Ya actually I feel great. Stronger, healthier and well everything feels 100%."

I had a huge funny grin on my face.

"Uh that's good I guess."

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"To be honest that smile really freaks me out."

My smile disappeared.

With my mind finally clear I realized that I remembered passed the ark to my life in Canada. I couldn't keep the happiness off my face.

"Uh Lilly it's that smile again."

I was so happy that I got up and tackled Shadow to the ground kissing him and hugging him. He pushed me away.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, I just remember."

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Canada, Fiona, my family I remember it all."

He got up.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Well now I guess that you want to go home now right?"

"Well I want to see my mother but I want you to come with me."

"Get real Lilly. You have your schooling and I have a job with G.U.N. How are we going to make time for us if we go back? You will be gone everyday and when you come home even if I can get there by that time you will have homework."

"But Shadow…"

"Forget it. If you wish to go home I will take you, just don't expect me to visit you often."

"How long isn't often?"

"A month or too, but you'll probably forget about me in a week."

"No I won't, I could never forget you!"

My vision was started to get blurry as tears welled up in my eyes.

"You can't forget someone that you love…Even if you are apart forever you can never forget."

"So what's your decision Lilly; stay with me, or go home?"

I have never seen this side of him in all the time that we have been together; His eyes seemed to freeze me from the inside out. I couldn't take it anymore so I snatched one of the chaos emeralds from the back pack in the corner and ran out of the room. I knew in a matter of seconds he would catch up with me so I screamed at the top of my lungs chaos control and just hoped it would take me somewhere peaceful where I could think.

Shadow's P.O.V

I came out of the room in a slow stride but ran when I saw her start to disappear. I jumped into the flash before it disappeared and next thing I knew we were in the glade that I used to take Maria to when she was alive. I started to walk forward the saw the tree we used to lay under so I continued on towards it. As I got closer I saw a figure on one of the branches, it was Lilly she saw me and started to climb higher.

"Wait Lilly!"

I ran up to the tree and jumped above the branch that she was on to cut her off. She tried to maneuver me but I cut her off every way she tried.

"Move out of my way Shadow!"

"Not until you calm down and talk."

She stopped trying to get passed and slumped back on the branch she was previously on.

"Have you ever been torn between two parts of yourself?"

I climbed down to the same branch and moved her on to my lap.

"Not really."

"Well that's how I feel and I was scared so I teleported."

"Right…Oh by the way, why did you come _here_ anyway?"

"I didn't exactly want to come here; I just wished to go somewhere that I could think."

That is how I found this place too.

"I used to take Maria hear all the time secretly when Jerald didn't know. I found it the same way you did and wanted to show it to her hoping she would like it…She did."

"Uh-hu"

"You remind me a lot of Maria Lilly."

"Do I now? Was she torn between two parts of herself too?"

"Not that part, the kind smart lovable part."

Lilly's P.O.V

He gave me one of thoughts warm smiles that I couldn't resist so I cuddled up to his warm fluffy chest fur and we just sat in silence listening to the tree swaying in the wind.

"Would you be mad if I went back?"

"No…But I would be upset."

"Well…I am going to go back and finish my schooling and was hoping that you could wait half a school year for me."

I know that he was being torn apart by my words but it wouldn't be right to just leave my life behind and live with Shadow, no matter how much I want too.

"So…You are going to go?"

"Yes…Will you wait for me?"

"I will wait as long as you want. Besides it's not like we will be away for years, more like 6 months and also you can visit on weekends when you don't have homework."

"That's true but, I can't right away, I have to give my mom a break and I need a chaos emerald."

He held out his red one.

"No I can't take your favorite one; I'll come back and get a different one."

"I want you to take it, please, for me?"

"Fine, I'll take it."

I took the emerald from his hand.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"6 months will go by before you know it."

He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss that I returned with the same amount of longing not wanting it to end for it will probably be that hardest thing I ever did but I pulled away without opening my eyes and whispered chaos control. When the sensation of teleporting stopped I opened my eyes and looked around but had to blink a few times to get used to the lighting in my living room. When I could see, I saw mom on the couch sulking at my picture.

"Mom…?"

Her head shot up and she ran to my side.

"Oh my god Lilly where have you been, I heard rumors of you flying and disappearing and skipping school and...Never do that to me again."

"Don't worry I won't mom."

Shadows P.O.V

I sat in that exact same spot just day dreaming. Not wanting to forget the feel of her lips against mine but even know she felt like a faint memory. But I promised her I wouldn't forget so I will wait and visit when I can. I sat in the tree until night fall then I went and got the chaos emerald Lilly dropped in the grass and teleported back to the arc.

"Shadow, where have you been and, where is Lilly?"

"She went back to her world until she graduates. You should probably do the same and you should probably go back with her Scourge. Here I am supposed to turn you into the authorities."

"But then you will be all alone Shadow."

"Story of my life, so are you going to go or not?"

"We should probably go Fiona."

"But we can't just leave him like this, I mean just look at him."

"I know but trust me he will do better without us."

"Ok fine."

Then they disappeared and my long wait started.

6 Months later…

"Let's give a big hand to our graduates of the year 2015!"

These 6 months have been the longest of my life but they are over now. Even though I went to visit every chance I got I never saw him and now I will go and track him down even if it takes me forever; I will see that masculine body and feel his embrace once again.

"Well dear how do you like your new grad shoes?"

"There great mom but, how did you ever afford them? Light speed shoes are over 1000$."

"Saving up for a long time, why don't you test them out and I'll meet you back at the house ok?"

"Sure. See ya"

Society has progressed a lot over the past 6 months and so have I. I have grown in a lot of places spatially in the frontal area and I am now almost 5 ft. 7. My mom was talking about these new shoes that just came out with that allow you to run as fast as the speed of light. I put them on and raced towards the house. As I was running I kept thinking of the times that he used to carry me in his arms and we used to run everywhere. Now I will be able to know that feeling again. I took my time getting home so I wouldn't have to wait to tell my mom that I was leaving so when we both got home I confronted her.

"Mom remember how I visited Mobius every chance I got to find that guy?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'm leaving to live there…Today…I already have my stuff packed."

"I knew you would want to stay there when you graduated but I didn't know it would come so fast."

Her eyes were starting to well up.

"Don't worry mom I will visit often."

"I know you will, so, go and find that hunk of a hedgehog, honey. I love you."

She gave me one of toughs warm motherly smiles which made me feel like I was on top of the world so I ran and got my stuff then pulled out my emerald and shut my eyes

"Please take me to him where ever he is. Chaos Control…"

When I opened my eyes I was in his living room staring at him.

"Shadow…"

He gave me one of his smiles and my heart leapt ten feet. I ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh god I've missed that."

"You haven't changed at all."

"You have you're almost as tall as me and you've grown…All around."

"That's not all, let's go outside and run."

"Want me to carry you?"

"No I'm good."

When we got outside I turned on my shoes.

"Nice shoes Lilly."

"You don't know the half of it. 1…2…3...GO."

I sped off while he was left in the dust. I bet he was going to run slow for me, how sweet. In seconds he caught up.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just these new 1000$ shoes…Race ya to ring lake!"

That was the beginning to the rest of my life.

...Ya I'm not good with making chapters and such so it is kind of long but still R&R Please! Everything and anything is welcome...I could use the tips anyway again R&R!


End file.
